


The Divide

by longwhitecoats



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief meditation: Moriarty, art, war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Divide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandel/gifts).



Boredom, Jamie thinks, is a great divider of men.

Compare Leutze, _Washington Crossing the Delaware_ , with David, _Napoleon Crossing the Alps_. In the popular imagination, warfare takes the shape of powerful men driving toward the future. But any ardent student of history quickly learns that patience, not bold strokes with the sword, won the colonials their freedom; and Napoleon’s headlong flight into the Russian winter cost him his crown. Few paintings exist of those moments, but they are art all the same.

It’s nothing to win a battle. To win a war, Jamie Moriarty knows, you must conquer the silences.


End file.
